The present invention relates to a weapons system for the ballistic and guided attack on multiple targets, especially by an aircraft such as a combat aircraft or the like. However, the system may also be installed on land vehicles, for example.
German Pat. No. 1,556,423 discloses a weapons system for attacking ground targets by a missile carrying aircraft. In the prior art system the dropped or fired missiles gain additional height after release from the aircraft, by utilizing their own kinetic energy for producing aerodynamic lift forces to bring the projectiles to an elevation above that of the aircraft. Thereafter the projectiles follow predetermined flight trajectories including looping trajectories directed opposite to that of the flight direction of the aircraft which continues on its course. The purpose of this type of weapons system is to enable the missile carrying aircraft to fly at the lowest possible altitude toward the target without coming into the destructive range of its own missiles, bombs, or the like.
In the prior art weapons system the projectiles including dropped type of weapons may propel themselves after release from the low flying aircraft toward the target thereby utilizing the inherent kinetic energy for delivering explosive loads into the target even if the carrying aircraft flys at ultrasonic speeds. These targets may be located at relatively large distances from the point of release since the inherent kinetic energy will be sufficient for propelling the weapons into the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,451 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,642 disclose similar systems. It is a common feature of all of these prior art weapons systems that the aircraft is required to head directly for the target at least to the point of time when the weapon is released. In the alternative it is necessary to establish orientation and release points which are rigidly part of a fixed coordinate system. Such orientation and release points permit the lateral discharge of the weapon and its lateral remote control. In the instant where the discharge involves the dropping of the weapon such as a bomb, it is not possible to attack the ground target in the so-called time multiplex fashion. In the other instance, where the remote controlled weapon is fired in an aimed manner against individual targets, the costs are too large, especially if the target is small.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,000 discloses a bulk material container for a scattering type of weapon. The container is secured to the underside or belly of the aircraft and the explosives are simply dumped or blown out by using the exhaust gases of the propulsion plant. However, this type of weapon is not suitable for reaching targets in an aimed manner to the right and left of the flight trajectory. This type of device also requires the aircraft to fly or head directly for the target area. Thus, the flight direction of ballistic projectiles depends on the flight direction of the aircraft, at least at the time of firing.